


【AL】认真说爱你。18

by CesareGattuso



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Al - Relationship
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】认真说爱你。18

十八、猫叫

凌晨两点，张继科难得的醒过来一次，揉揉眼睛缓缓神，床头的小桔灯发出一点点柔光，马龙正在他怀里睡得正香，略长的头毛垂在额前，细密的睫毛在眼睑投下一片阴影，呼吸匀称，张继科半撑着身子，看着被虚拢在怀的马龙，轻轻捏捏马龙的小拇指，嘴唇又在马龙耳边磨了磨，马龙没什么反应，睡得挺香，张继科低声唤他

龙？龙崽儿？小龙人？小肥龙？

呼~~~~呼~~~~~呼~~~~~

张继科无声的笑起来，亲亲马龙的耳朵，慢慢松开马龙去上卫生间，刚刚钻出被窝就被冻了个哆嗦，北京的冬天实在是冷，一溜小跑去卫生间，想着快点回被窝里，裹紧他俩的小被子，抱紧他的小火炉。

从卫生间关了灯出来，就看见客厅落地窗外蹿过什么东西，接着就传来特别凄厉的野猫的嚎叫声，大半夜的就像婴儿的惨叫一样，张继科抖了抖，赶紧回去，马龙胆子小，没醒吧？

张继科看见马龙安安静静的躺在床上没什么动静，呼了一口气，掀开被子钻进去，刚刚躺好，马龙就凑了过来，头枕在张继科颈边，手搭在他的腰上，搂紧了些

醒了？什么时候？

刚刚，觉得你不在就醒了。

你听见那猫叫了？

嗯，没事，快睡吧。

张继科环住马龙的背，看着马龙又阖上眼，很快睡熟了过去，这哪里是龙，这是猪吧，我是不是结了假婚了.......张继科胡乱想着，水瓶座的特质发挥，思绪开始天马行空的飘，他和马龙初入国家队的那年冬天，也听过这种猫叫，那时马龙可没这么淡定。

两个孩子都是同一年打入国家二队，都是一样大的年龄，第一次离家这么远，张继科很开心，离了家就是他的天下，少年意气像野草一样疯长，天不怕地不怕的要干翻一切阻碍他的事情。马龙则是安静内敛，默默的守着他的那方小天地，一心想要攀到顶峰，柔软的外表有一颗坚强的心。然而这对黑暗和鬼并没有什么卵用，离家的马龙像被人剥去了一层保护壳，花了很久才让自己能在晚上安眠。

等到劲风裹着雪花拍在玻璃窗上哗啦啦的颤动，窗外野猫伴着风声发出尖利的叫声时，马龙彻底睡不着了，他缩在被子里，看着黑漆漆的房间，想着是不是哪里会出来一只怪兽一口吞掉他，神经像琴弦一样越绷越紧，窗户下贪恋热源的野猫传来更加清晰的嚎叫时，终于断掉了。马龙看向旁边床上睡的人，轻轻唤他

继科儿，继科儿，你睡了吗......继科儿，我......我有点害怕，你能不能和我说说话。

另一个床上躺着的张继科没理他，睡得死死的，有沉沉的呼吸声传过来，马龙好不容易攒起的勇气耗光了，他本就是不愿麻烦别人的人，不再叫他，将自己缩得越来越小，巴不得自己消失。就在马龙快把自己憋死在被子里的时候，床猛地震了一下，被子被一把掀开，接着就钻进一个人来，马龙吓了一跳，下意识的挣扎起来，却被张继科摁住手脚，牢牢的抱在怀里

别闹，快睡，我困死了

......

马龙缓过神来，慢慢放松自己，两个小孩挤在一张单人床上，张继科的脸贴的极近，呼吸纠缠，马龙闻到了张继科身上好闻的沐浴露味，夹杂着少年身上的阳光气，意外的安神，看看张继科近在咫尺的长睫毛，也慢慢的沉寂下来，马龙那天睡得很安心，像是找到了另一个保护壳，稳稳的护着他！

等两个人在一起后，再挑起这个话题，马龙才知道，张继科半梦半醒的时候听见马龙唤他，但他以为是做梦呢，等到外面的野猫再嚎的时候他才反应过来是真的，方博听了半天，贱兮兮插嘴

科哥你想睡龙哥不是一天两天了，别找借口，小心玘哥那猫挠你。

去你妈的，我那会才14！你以为谁都和你似的，是个色狼。

我......你亲师弟啊！

......

等头脑风暴过去，已经凌晨四点了，马龙已经呼噜噜的翻个好几个滚了，张继科掖了掖被角，一觉睡到中午十一点，趿拉着拖鞋坐到餐桌前喝牛奶

龙，你昨晚睡好了吗？

嗯，神清气爽。

你听见那猫叫了？不怕了？

多大人了，还怕，再说，我不是有一只叫我小肥龙的藏獒呢吗。

......噗！！！！！


End file.
